Connor Guerrin
} |name = Connor Guerrin |image = Connor.jpg |px = 270px |title = Young Noble |gender = Male |race = Human |family = Arl Eamon Guerrin (father) Arlessa Isolde (mother) Bann Teagan Guerrin (uncle) King Cailan Theirin (cousin) |location = Redcliffe Castle |voice = Michael Curtis Parsons |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Connor Guerrin is the son of Arl Eamon Guerrin and Arlessa Isolde, nephew of Bann Teagan Guerrin and cousin to King Cailan Theirin. Background The Warden must end the threat that the demon represents. There are several ways to do this. Save Connor In order to save Connor, the demon must be exorcised from Connor. This can be accomplished by sending a mage into the Fade to vanquish the demon. There are two ways to enter the Fade: Blood Magic The quickest way to enter the Fade is to allow Jowan to perform the Blood Magic ritual, using Arlessa Isolde as a sacrifice to open the portal to the dream realm. Circle of Magi The Warden can also go to the Circle of Magi to get more mages to assist in performing the ritual, allowing the use of blood magic to be avoided. Nothing will advance in Redcliffe while you're gone, so selecting this option will not kill the Arl or Connor. This option will get you the most approval from your morally minded companions. Alistair, despite initially admitting that killing Connor might be the only option, will admit he's glad that course of action was taken and gain a large number of approval points for the Warden. Note that if the Warden has not yet completed the Broken Circle quest, he/she will have to do so upon arrival at the Circle. In addition, you must side with the mages rather than the Templars during this quest if you wish for the Circle to give you aid. In the Fade Only a mage can enter the Fade. If The Warden has chosen to seek the Circle's help, First Enchanter Irving or Jowan can also be sent. After the Desire Demon's realm's defenders have been defeated, you have the option to fight her, or to accept her gifts and leave the Fade without a fight. Neither Morrigan, First Enchanter Irving, nor Wynne will make a deal with the Demon. If a deal is struck with the demon, she will give the Warden what he/she desires and then agree to leave the boy alone for "a time," coming back when he is older and thus more 'powerful and wise.' You can also negotiate with the Demon and get her out of his mind for good, and still give you an item of your choice (or teach you how to be a blood mage). If the mage inside the fade is the Warden, you can intimidate her after agreeing to talk and not accept her proposition to leave Connor for a while and come back later. After it, if your intimidation is high enough, she will offer to leave for good, but doesn't give you anything. Intimidate her again (you'll need Master Coercion) and she will offer you a gift to avoid the fight. Kill Connor The final option is to kill Connor. This can be done by either The Warden or Isolde. Leliana and Alistair take exception to The Warden following this path, as Connor is only an innocent. If The Warden chooses to kill Connor, he will admit that he went to look at Jowan's book, which had somehow caused all the humans in the castle to begin killing each other and turning them into walking corpses, except certain people like Arl Eamon, due to the deal Connor made with the demon. Simply attempting to go into Arl Eamon's room will trigger the series of events leading up to Connor's demise, even if the party deliberately avoids talking to Connor, so avoid exploring the castle too extensively if you wish to save Connor. If Connor is provoked, he will transform into the Desire Demon, who force a battle to the death. After the demon is defeated, Connor will revert back to human form but will die at the hands of either the Warden or Isolde. Alistair will become extremely angry if The Warden chooses to cause Connor's death. Unless a persuade check is passed, up to 21 approval points can be lost. Deliberately angering Alistair further can result in losing up to 41 approval points. Bugs * It is possible to save Connor and still have the Codex recorded as the Warden killing Connor. This bug occurs on the PC version after the events at Redcliffe Castle. In the PS3 and PC versions, the Codex will occasionally report that Isolde sacrificed herself to save Connor even when you opted to have the Circle of the Magi send a mage into the Fade rather than have Jowan use Blood Magic (confirmed on XBOX360,PC). * If Isolde kills Connor, Arl Eamon's dialogue during the coronation ceremony will be the same as if Connor were still alive - "Connor seems well enough, but Isolde refuses to speak of what happened..." (X360) Trivia *The scene where The Warden first meets Connor has overtones of the original Twilight Zone episode "It's a Good Life". *At the end of the game in the Post-Coronation area, if The Warden talks to Arl Eamon, the arl asks if The Warden has noticed anything wrong with Connor. *The name Connor is similar to 'conor' the latin word meaning 'to try' this could be indicative of Connor's efforts to save his father. *When importing to Dragon Age II, one of the important choices that the player makes in DA:O is the fate of Connor. *He was apparently supposed to make an appearance in Dragon Age II. }} Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Humans Category:Fereldans Category:Nobles Category:Magi Category:Circle of Magi members Category:Apostates Category:Abominations